Deliberately Horrible Story
by GreekHuntress
Summary: This is a challenge as well as a story, read the details inside and my profile. Basically the worst thing I can write. Horrible summary: the lif of grg an rodrk r&r plz no flams. WARNING: MAY CAUSE SERIOUS INJURY TO YOUR EYES OR BRAIN.
1. Chapter 1

**My goal in this story is to see how badly I can write. If you hate it, well, that's the point! Hopefully this will be comical. It's about a lot of stuff, it has no plot, the chapters are short, Rodrick's dating a Mary-Sue O/C, there is absolutely no rhyme or reason involved. It's gonna rock! Oh, and this is a challenge too. Read all about it on my profile. I think it's even a little funny because it sucks so much. Italic bold is my 'horrible writer's' writing.**

**_first ff plz ranranranranr hahahaha lol._**

hi my name is greg hefefleyand I go to crosland midel skhool im dating this one girl named holy she is soo hot i lke her and she likees me back my brother roderick is dateng this girl tracie he saids she is hott but i dont agre withim sumtimestimes my brother is wierd i have a friend his name rolley and he is anneying2 i have a werd mom a wierd dad a weerd little brother so yeserday i wuz hanginout after school and i saw roddrick kiszng traci a lot it wuz groce like they were eatsing eachothers facesdisgusteng hi my name is rodricck i am gradating from hi shool and i am dateeng this totaly kute grrl named tracie alen she is very cute i liked her and am thanking of propsing after gradaton maybe i wil greggs iz aoying he tinks holy is cuuter than tracie whatever hahahaha iam rotfl greg just trippedbye journal rodriceck and tracie were out on a daite affrwards they went back to traciez house and kissin a lot it was romnticc rodrick said i love you traceee will you be with me 4 likeever and she say yes. i touches the ring in his poket but decideddit wuznt therite time pluz they were still in schol but he deced to do it soonson greg and holy were on a de8te 22 they were kizzxzing in a corer of the sk88ting rinkgreg wuz hapi.

**_lolz giyz thz is soooofun tell mee what u thank._  
><strong>

**I feel so weird writing like this! I'm going to have to work hard to keep it crappy. Tell me what you think! If you say horrible, I know you're complimenting me. More crap to come! Read my other stories if you haven't, and see how good I can write as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with more horribleness! Sorry if I made you blind. Um. If you have friends who got blinded by this, please tell them I'm very sorry.**

**_yo imback w/ moooore111_**

i wuzz over at rolleys 2day the first day of summer and he was bored we played twised wzzard it was fun buboring then i called holy she was sick i dcided to brring hur seme floresesshe says thnx you greggy i would kizzy you but i am sic _**(aww xxx)**_then i wents backk ome an saww somtghenHORRIBEL me and tracie were over at mii house after school out and so i tok out the treing and said tracis will you mery me and she sayd of courze den i heard somene gegg wuza washing i had to go kil hiso i ran aftteer him oh no rodricks engged im gonna keel mesself if rodriik dont 1rsst i ran4 it i cod prubly hiide in rolleys howze he hasis a biig big howwse there wuzre a lot of plazzes to heyde im gonna kil kill himmmhim hes not gona get aay withihs where is he i kned to ki him saw him runing into babby hippos howzse time to play hide and ceek.

**_ok hope u all liked it :)))))) more 2 come! soon. i did a cliffhanger. goodbye!_**

**Ha ha! This is actually fun when I try to be bad. Don't forget to try the contest! See you-um, type to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone is still blind, let me know, OK?**

**_i totlay m sryr guz havnt upd8tted aw hile_**

****greg ran 4 hiz life cuz rodrick was mad t him OH NOES RODRICK GRABBES HIMM! gregowk up

**_likeorry giz but icnaot tink riniow._**

**Sorry, that was very very short. Sometimes people have chapters like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**_imso happyyyyy! gottarit the chapp._**

****sorodrick han caht greeg yet but he cuude soon... gregg fele alspe buuthen he wakes up fwe rodrickcks cimong up ddee stares uh ohhh!

**_srry thtsanothrr shorty bu i ams tired! TT-TT u giyz r madd!_**

**Sorry about these two short chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, back to business... I'm trying to write it even more horribly. Let's see if I get worse. Oh yeah, rate me 1-10, 1 being the worst story you could imagine (in a good way) 10 being awesome (in a bad way).**

so i was worrideabout getting caughby rodrick but i didnt want 2 try 2 escape so i just hid their then i herd rodrick coming up the stares he opened the door 2 rowlys room and looks in greg held his breath and tried 2 act like he wasnt theyre i stayed stillfinaly rodrick left and i started to crawl out then rodreck jumped backin and grabed me i freaedout and tryed to get away but rodrick havent let go of me its not looking goodso i was holding gregg and he was riggling i growled and sad shut up greg stoped riggling and i carryed him back downstairs 2 where tracy was waiting for us she said good job bitsy snookums thenwe went out nd fond momi ws worryed bcuz rodrickk had me and we were were hediung to wear mom was wayting mom lokked mad i gupled uhohgregery hefly your in so much troble she said.

_**oh no. what will greg do 2 escape. find out next chapter.**_

**That's all I want to say for this chapter.**

**Also, no offense to anyone who has a story even a little similar to this one. I'm sure you're working hard to be a great author, and many of you have potential.**

**So, until I type again...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup, everyone... I have a story that you may have read, called the OC Problem, if you like the attitude of this story you might like that one.**

**_hiiiiii peepz._  
><strong>

so a while ltr wuz the weding _**(srry i desided to skp the parrt were mom gets md at them)**_ and roderick wuz rely nruvous he looked around at bill who ws his bestman and his other bandmembers were the groomsmen and greg and manny were the ring bearrs/flowerboys becz he thouht that wud be funny hey greg here i wuz mad rodrik cuz he made me a flwoer boy and it scked this is tracie i am soo excited i wonder what rosrick will do when he sees me my weding ddress is super cute it is strapless and white and long and i have siver hi heels with a pretty maching silver flour in my hare and my haire is curled and put up ina bun held woth a pretty sivler florwer mrs hefleyr had a pretty red dress on and her hair was harispryd she had cork high heels on and theywere cute with the dress while gregan mannie were waring wite tuxedos and mr heffely was in a tuxido to traices freinds who where the brides mades were named jessica ashlie lissa and hannah and theywere wereing purpledr esses that ere reallyu pretyb uttno as perty as TRACEY!soon the weding wil start sayds rodrieck.

_**so hped you all 3ed it. soon i will updte.**_

**Ha ha, it's so fun to write like this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK! Hey! Here's the next chapter.**

_**i cant w8tt 4r u 2 al reed this11111**_

so nowthat tracyand rodrickwere marryd every1 wuz happie nd mrs heffely was hopeing for some granchildrngregwas hopeing that roderick woudl move awy mr hefely was hopeing tah rodrik wood move away 2 many was hopeing that rorick wod givehim his room bil was hopeign that tracie woud bein the band tracie was hopeing gthat rodrieck woulde get a job rodreck was hopeing that he wolud geta job 2 so they where all hopeing for some thing.

_**im hopeing youliked it! plz r&r!**_

**This is so fun! Possibly even more than writing my Mary-Sue story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, that last chapter sucked! If you couldn't read it... well, that was kinda the point.**

**_OMG THE LAST CHAPTRER!_  
><strong>

one day rodreck says i got a job so tracy sqealed and huged him good job rodericck she said hey its greg! :) i was anoyed atrodrick for geting a job bcuz know momand dad wouldwant to hav eme geta job and that wouod be hard howsit going traice here and so i wuz just soooo ecitedthat rodrickypoo got a job rodrkck wnet to hes job the ver nexhis bos joe stevns was his boss and he told rocick, clean the bilding rodrick wasnt hapybut he does it… one year later traice stood up and anouced im pregant everyone frekaed out and rodrick was hapy so was mr and mis heffely a few months later the babie was born he was cute and they named him roderick junor he has brown haer an cutie brown is.

THE END!

_**thts the end of the story. oh well. hope u all like it.**_

**Ha ha ha! This was hilarious to write and I hope that all of you learned something from it! As in, stories like this suck and aren't very much fun. Plus if you wrt lik thz no one will understand you and it's annoying to read. Next chapter are some hints on good writing. Kinda.**


	9. Chapter du Editing

**So now I'm going through and pointing out mistakes, and hopefully it will be amusing and also help some people get better at writing.**

One-No capitals- in the whole chapter!

I mean, possibly your shift key is broken, but you still have the other one, right? And it's not too much trouble to just reach over, hold the key with your pinkie, and use the other fingers to hit the key you want, is it? And there's always Caps Lock, the trusty helper of us all.

Two-Typos- a lot of them.

This is the meaning of 'double-check.' You go back, reread, and fix the mistakes! There are a lot of typos out there. Some in this chapter-

a) Mixed up letters. These can happen if you are typing fast and get mixed up and confused. Don't worry, sometimes your magic automatic editing thing will come in and unscramble them for you, but occasionally you'll have to do it yourself.

b) Extra/Missing letters. This can also happen if you're typing too fast. Relax, they're common and all you have to do is find the word, click on the right part, and type the right letter or delete the extra.

c) Misspellings. Hey, everyone does them, it's just, if you're old enough to write, you're probably old enough to know the spelling of 'wriggling.' If you don't make too many, it's okay, just make a genuine attempt to keep your words on track.

Don't worry, sometimes you don't even have to do this yourself! You can sometimes do a 'Spelling and Grammar' check on places like Word. Also, there is the very helpful BETA READER!

Three-Run-on sentences.

Q: How many periods and commas are in that story?

A: What? Like, one period in each chapter. Sad...

See? Blocks of paragraphs are a) hard to read, and b) make readers kind of go, 'ehh, do I want to read this?' Run-on sentences are confusing most of the time. Sometimes, you need to just read through and put some commas and periods in that crazy bunch of letters.

Four-Missing punctuation marks.

Did you see any punctuation marks (besides the occasional period and exclamation mark) in there?

I hope I didn't forget to delete one.

Here is something interesting.

Here's something hilarious.

Let's eat Grandpa.

Let's eat, Grandpa.

It went from cannibalism and murder to a happy invitation! See how much difference a comma can make?

Anyhow, yeah.

If you forget quotation marks, big trouble. People will go, 'What's speech and what's thoughts?' if you don't put them in. Contractions can also pose a problem, esp. if you have one like 'he'll.' :)

Don't worry, it's easy to miss a punctuation mark, but you can always reread and edit!

Five-Misspelling the characters' names.

I mean, if you misspell 'Greg' when his books are the whole reason you're writing the freaking story, where were you when they were passing out common sense?

(No offense).

I admit, for a little while I spelled Rodrick 'Roderick' so I'll be changing my ways too.

Also, misspelling your _own_ characters' names. I mean, anyone notice that Tracie was spelled Tracy, Traci, Tracee, and other varieties? It's just embarrassing. If you can't remember how to spell your own creations' names, you might as well have just forgotten your own.

Six-Mary-Sue OCs. There are some out there. I once read a 39 clues fic about some FF authors who saved FF from two girls named Mary and Sue (no joke). I actually have a story like that. Tracie is perfect and blah blah blah, etc.

Anyhow, OCs who fall in love with, say, Rodrick, are OK. As long as they aren't babbling airheads. If all they do is kiss and go on dates and stuff, where will the story go? Nowhere but 'Flameland.'

There's a couple of Rodrick/OC stories on here, and that's fine. Pretty much every one is good, with a girl who actually can tie her own shoes and stuff.

For instance, FantasyRW14's story, Rodrick Rules Fanfiction, about a girl named Shay. Shay is smart enough to live her life without a boy, but she meets Rodrick and they become friends.

Now, usually, this is the point where the story dissolves into fluffy kissy love stuff...

_But_, instead, FantasyRW14 introduced a new character who was a great villain, and presented a problem. So the story has a good plot and isn't just boring stuff.

Good job, FantasyRW14! Let's all go and R&R that story! (I hope you don't mind that I used your story in this). And no, FantasyRW14 didn't pay me $500 to advertise the story. It was just a good story.

**So, hopefully your eyes survived. If not, I apologize.**


End file.
